


Crazy

by EveningDawn (CrownPrincessMoon)



Series: With Roses and Kinves [1]
Category: Descendants (2015), Descendants 2 - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Auradon, Crushes, Disney Channel, Eventual Romance, Evil Plans, F/M, Happy Ending, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Kissing, Mental Instability, Minor Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Previous Harry Hook/Mal, Slow Romance, but not really, villain kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownPrincessMoon/pseuds/EveningDawn
Summary: Harry Hook knew that there was a chance that he was, quite possibly, crazy.He just didn't care.





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the premiere, I fell in LOVE with _Descendants 2_!  
>  It was absolutely amazing and everything you would expect from a DCOM.  
> I watched it, like, a million times after its premiere.
> 
> One of my favorite parts of the movie was the dynamic between Uma and Harry.  
> They were one of the best couples in the movie, hands down!  
> (In all honesty, I'm not even sure if they're dating, but it's _totally_ obvious they like each other!)  
>  I wrote this _little_ thing in honor of their relationship!  
>  (If I'm being honest, this is _totally_ self-indulgent)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Harry Hook knew that there was a chance that he was, quite possibly, crazy.

He just didn't care.

And why should he?

He loved how a simple smirk and wide-eyed stare could send the person he directed it towards running scared.

It worked on everyone.  
Well, _almost_ everyone.  
With the exception of his sisters and father _(who had a whole lot of crazy of his own - huh, maybe that's how he came to be this way,)_ only two he knew could stand his intensity.

Mal and Uma.

The kids on the Isle don't date.  
It was pounded into their heads that love was a weakness.  
Vulnerability.  
(That explained their parent's horrible parenting)  
_But_...  
They were also encouraged to break the rules.  
So, really...they weren't breaking any rules...except for the rule that said to break the rules.

_Where was he again?_  
Oh, yes: Mal.

She was the baddest of them all; the daughter of the feared Maleficent.  
And he?  
He was the son of the notorious Captain Hook.  
It only made sense that they end up together.  
And they did...for a short while.  
Until Mal suddenly decided he wasn't bad enough for her and kicked him to the curb.  
Any hurt Harry felt was quickly turned to rage.  
How dare she claim he wasn't bad enough to be at her side?  
He was Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook.  
His father ruled the seas until King Beast imprisoned him on the Isle.

_(That stupid mutt. Trapping them in this hellhole while the royals lived it up in Auradon. How he would love to make them pay...)_

_What was he saying...?_  
_Oh, right!_

Harry didn't go to Dragon's Hall, but he heard the whispers.  
Mal had found a new gang: Evie, Carlos, and Jay.  
As much as Harry hated her, he had to give her points for somehow befriending the kids of the vilest villains on the Isle.  
He wasn't angry.  
Not at all.  
He had his own gang now. A crew.

He was, however, angry when a sleek, black limo pulled into the crowded streets of the Isle and Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos stepped inside.  
Not as angry as a certain _someone_ , but angry enough.  
Maleficent was quick to reassure the Islers that her daughter and her gang were going to bring down the barrier from the outside.  
That soothed the anger he felt towards Mal, but not the hatred.  
There was also an emotion he couldn't place.  
Something he wasn't accustomed to.  
Jealousy?  
No. That was ridiculous.  
What was there to be jealous of?  
He didn't need Auradon's pretty princes and pink princesses.  
The Isle was his home.  
A prison, yes, but also the place he grew up in.  
_(Of course, that didn't exactly quell the urge he felt to tear the place apart on days the Isle was feeling especially claustrophobic.)_  
He busied himself with training his pirate crew and listening to the older villains say what they were going to do once they got their hands on the ones who trapped them.  
Everyone seemed to have a personal vendetta against someone in Auradon.  
_(Although everyone seemed to want to tear King Beast apart. For obvious reasons.)_  
Harry contented himself with listening to his father's in-depth plan on how he was going hunt down Peter Pan and every single fairy in Auradon.  
Things seemed to be looking up.  
And that's when _everything_ fell apart.

Villains and their kids alike could only watch in horror as Mal and the others chose good over evil.  
_Good_ over _evil_.  
If things couldn't get any worse, Mal turned Maleficent into a lizard.  
Harry didn't think there was anything scarier than his father when he was angry.  
He was wrong.  
_So_ wrong.  
Never again did he hope to experience not one, but all the villain parents angry.  
He had a feeling that _many_ shared his sentiment.  
It wasn't only the parents who were angry.  
The kids were as well.  
It was as if Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were their representatives.  
Proving to all their parents that they could be just as wicked as them.  
_(Because on the Isle, bad was never bad enough.)_  
As if they needed _another_ reason to hate them.  
As if _he_ needed another reason for his father to scowl and say,  
"Only five gold necklaces? Back in my day, I was looting from several different kingdoms and pickpocketing Queens! Harriet would've done better than this!"

_(Though, it always brought Harry some comfort that when he listened in on his sisters' daily disappointed lectures, his father said, "Harry would've done better than this!")_

Mal and the others were branded traitors to the Isle.  
Their parents _(the ones who were still human, of course,)_ were shunned for producing the backstabbers in the first place.  
Harry rarely saw them.

Without Maleficent or Mal, the Isle was without a leader.  
The order was still there, but it would only last for so long.  
Someone needed to fill the power void.  
And that person was Uma.

_Wasn't her name lovely?_  
_It just rolled off the tongue._  
_Uma._  
_Uma._

_Focus._  
_He needed to focus._  
_What was he talking about again?_

_Oh, yes!_  
Uma.  
The second person who wasn't phased by his off-kilter smile or intense eyes.

Harry had always been acquainted with Ursula's daughter.  
They went to Serpent Prep together and shared favorite classes.  
Their duo was made into a trio by Gil, the son of Gaston.

The blonde-haired kid wasn't very smart, but who could blame him?  
His dad had thought it was a good idea to fight on top of an unstable roof above a gorge. 

Harry knew the back story between Uma and Mal.  
Something involving a bucket of shrimp and the nickname "Shrimpy,".  
Uma hated Mal with a passion that was almost admirable. It was one of the reasons he didn't tell her the two of them were dating.  
Harry had good reason to believe she'd probably mutilate him.  
He had a feeling that Uma knew though since she seemed to distance herself from him during the time the affair occurred.  
Once they broke up though, Uma was back to being his oldest friend; teasing him about his "hook" and making fun of Mal.  
_(A practice he had disapproved of until the two broke up. Then it became funny.)_

It was actually around that time that the two decided to make a gang of their own.  
A pirate crew.  
They recruited Gil and the other students of Serpent Prep that Uma deemed "worthy,".  
Harry was made first mate; her second-in-command.  
He questioned her reasoning behind this.  
Not because he didn't like the position, but because he was curious.  
"If I had to trust someone, it would be you," She had replied.  
In other words: "I trust you, but I'm not going to admit it,"  
Harry had always been good at reading Uma.  
And in turn, she, him.

They found an abandoned ship that used to belong to his father and revamped it until it looked like it could sail the fiercest storms and make it out without a scratch.  
_(Not that they could find out. Stupid barrier.)_

Between training the crew and keeping Gil from being a walking hazard, there was little time when the two were just alone.  
When they were, though, Uma took it upon herself to teach Harry how to swim.

"Why?" He had asked, "It's not like we're getting off this hell anytime soon,"  
"You're a pirate," She had replied, "Swimming is like a requirement. And you're my second-in-command,"  
"Awww," he had cooed, "Does little Uma care about me?"  
She had scowled at him and flipped her braids over her shoulder.  
"I just don't feel like finding a new first mate if you happen to drown,"

Translation: "I care about you,"

He threw her the smile that usually made people look away in fear, but she only smirked and gestured at the water.  
"After you,"

Uma taught him how to swim and hold his breath underwater for extended periods of time.  
"How'd you learn how to swim anyway?" He had asked while drying his hair with a frayed towel.  
"My mother,"  
Harry had looked at her in surprise.  
He couldn't imagine the sea witch - or any parent from the Isle - taking the time to do something that wouldn't benefit them.  
He saw no benefit to Uma knowing how to swim if the barrier stretched around the water as well.  
"Your mum taught you?" He had repeated, not bothering to hide the incredulousness in his voice.  
"Something like that,"  
The dark edge to her words made Harry realize that the "swimming lessons" she received must not have been pleasant.  
He quickly changed the subject.

Harry prided himself on being the only one to see Uma lose her temper.  
And no, he didn't mean the way she yelled at the crew when they couldn't perform a sword maneuver correctly or when she snarled at Gil after he had said something especially stupid or even when her mother demand she take the night shift even though she took it three nights in a row and she smashed half the plates on "accident".  
No, he was talking about the day Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos left for Auradon.  
He had watched calmly, leaning against her door as Uma practically destroyed her ship cabin.  
She broke and splintered everything until the room was reduced to a pile of rubbish.  
"Feel better?" He asked after a moment of silence.  
A sane person would have sensed the waves of rage coming from the girl and kept their mouth shut.

Harry wasn't sane, to begin with, and he had trouble keeping quiet anyway.  
Uma had given him a dark look.  
"Choose your next words very carefully,"  
Her voice was icy and any sane person would have been scrambling to leave the room, stuttering out apologies.  
As we have already confirmed, Harry is not sane. He is, in fact, the opposite of sane.  
So he simply smirked and said, "Did you hurt yourself breaking that desk? Do you need someone to kiss your boo boos away?"  
Uma blazed with anger in a way that made Harry think he had pushed her too far.  
Then she smiled.  
And laughed.  
A giggle that quickly morphed into maniacal laughter that would have made his father proud.  
"You're right," She finally said.  
"About what?" He had asked, "I'm right about a lot of things,"  
"I'm going about this like a child. I'll just wait for Mal to break down the barrier and then I'll have my revenge on her,"  
"Our revenge," he corrected as he held the door open for her.  
She walked through with a smirk.  
"Our," She had repeated.

When Mal chose good over evil, Harry had seen the way everyone looked hesitantly over at Uma, like they were waiting for her to blow up.  
Harry, if he was being honest, (which he would never be; he was a pirate) was also expecting some sort of explosion.  
Instead, Uma calmly closed the t.v. and turned toward the crew.  
"Mal," She announced, voice shimmering with a calm sort of rage, "And her crew are now traitors to the Isle. Anyone have anything to say to that?"  
Almost immediately, the villains in the restaurant rose to scream and shout their displeasure.  
Despite the anger in her eyes, Harry saw Uma smirk.  
"We don't need her!"  
She placed a boot on the table and he held out his hand for her to take as she stood.  
"We'll find our own way to Auradon and once we do we'll destroy everything that is good!"  
Everyone roared their support.  
"Mal and her little friends will wish that they never betrayed us,"  
She looked down at him and smiled.  
He grinned back.

As the months passed after the coronation, Harry watched Uma grow increasingly frustrated and angered at the news from Auradon.  
All anyone seemed to talk about was Mal this and Mal that.  
It was enough to drive anyone mad.  
_(He would know.)_  
Uma though had managed to channel that anger into something productive.  
She had eased herself into the self-proclaimed role as leader of the Isle and was performing the duties Mal and Maleficent usually did. The villain kids had a healthy fear of her and were in awe of her confidence.  
As her first mate, Harry had also risen in status on the Isle. He loved the fear he invoked when he asked someone for the money they had collected. A well-placed tilt of his head made them pale and stumble over their words.  
It was fun, to say the least.

Harry had also noticed the subtle change in the dynamics between him and Uma.  
It was the small things that caught his attention first.  
The lingering fingers, the small smiles sent each other's way, and the way Uma seemed to always know what he was thinking and vice versa.  
That could have been dismissed as them being really good friends if it wasn't for the more noticeable things.

_Things like touching._

Seeing as their parents seemed to be against anything involving physical affection, villain kids weren't big on hugging and kissing.  
There were other things though.  
Things like Harry running his hook through Uma's blue braids while she plotted and Uma standing close enough to him that they frequently brush against each other.  
They flirted, of course.  
Their relationship had always been some kind of flirtmance/ brother-sister thing and Harry flirted with everyone.  
But lately, each word had a double meaning.  
Every look between them was loaded with something Harry couldn't decipher.

He'd spoken to Gil about it because the son of Gaston was the only villain kid stupid enough to not use the information against him or reveal it to Uma.  
Chances were he would forget it the second he left.

"Sounds like you like her," He had said through a stuffed mouth.  
Harry had scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
But now...he wondered.  
He did like Uma but as a friend.  
A friend he was constantly touching, sure, but a friend nonetheless.  
If he was being honest, _(which was a rarity since, once again, he was a pirate)_ , he hadn't considered a relationship since Mal broke up with him.  
Now that Gil brought it to his attention though, a small part of him couldn't help but wonder.  
Uma and he were similar in ways, Mal never was.  
They both preferred water over land and their parents used to share domains; what with Hook spreading terror across the seven seas and Ursula spreading it beneath.  
Uma didn't care what her mother thought.  
Mal did what she did to please Maleficent.  
Uma came up with schemes for the sake of causing chaos and mischief while Mal did it to impress her mother.  
The added bonus was that Uma was beautiful.  
Anyone with eyes could see that. She had beautiful, warm, brown skin and looked like she had been dragged from the bottom of the ocean _(in the best possible way)_ and accumulated all the gold and pearls while it happened.

The more Harry thought about it, the more he warmed to the idea.

_That being said_ , he wasn't going to ask Uma to date him.

It wasn't rejection he feared.  
If Uma didn't like him, she would have shut him down before their relationship had evolved into...whatever it was now.  
He'd seen her place potential suitors in their place with a sharp smile and subtle threat.  
Instead, She had flirted back with him, run her fingers through his hair, and constantly invaded his personal space _(not that he minded)_.

No, the issue wasn't rejection.  
It was the Isle.  
Becoming a couple with Uma would have done more harm than good.  
They were leaders now and leaders didn't flaunt their weakness.  
_(Unlike in Auradon, where they gave a news update every time someone went on a date.)_  
As much as Harry hated to admit it, Uma was his weakness.  
He'd do anything for her and part of him wondered how he _(or Uma)_ had let it go this far.  
He considered hiding his attraction towards her, but the idea of distancing himself from her seemed...painful.  
He was always at her side and he wanted it to stay that way.  
So he did the opposite.  
He _flaunted_ his attraction with Uma.  
He made sure that the Islers knew he would do anything for her.  
_Anything._  
On the Isle where love was forbidden, he figured it looked more like an obsession than a crush, but that was what he going for:  
The only thing more unpredictable than a mentally, unstable pirate was a mentally unstable pirate with a _crush_.

He had no doubt Uma knew what he was doing.  
She raised an eyebrow and smirked every time he stopped someone from getting too close to her.  
"Really?" She asked after he had threatened to skewer someone for touching her arm.  
"He lingered too long," He had replied, with a flutter of his fingers.  
She laughed and took his hand as she stood from her chair

Uma didn't stop with the touching and neither did he.  
While they weren't exactly dating, they seemed to have passed the friend zone into something far more intimate.  
They never kissed though.  
That would be acknowledging the fact that what was between them was more than a tactic to scare the other villain kids or even a simple crush.  
And Harry was okay with that.  
He was.

~~~~~~~~~

After Mal and the others escaped with the king, Uma had found Maleficent's spell book.  
She quickly went over the plan with the crew and Harry couldn't help but feel a tad bit annoyed at the part where she would pretend to be in love with Ben.  
He left the restaurant with her and together they went by the shore.  
"My mother's a Sea Witch," She had said in reply to his question about their location, "In theory, my powers come from the water,"  
"You sure about this?" He asked.  
Uma flipped through the pages of the spell book.  
"Yes. Why? There a problem?"  
"No," He lied.  
Something in him twisted. He wasn't used to lying to his Captain.  
Uma must have heard the lie in his voice because she turned to face him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," He lied again.  
She frowned and opened her mouth to question him again.  
At the same time, a golden bridge began to form, leading away from the Isle.  
"They're leaving," he said.  
Uma looked at the bridge then back at him.  
"We'll talk later," She said.  
"Aye,"  
As she cast the spell, she walked further and further into the water until she was neck-deep.  
He held his breath as she sank beneath the waves.  
When she didn't rise again, Harry knew that she had made it.  
For a couple seconds, he was happy.  
And then he remembered what she planned to do.  
He felt the smile he wore fade away, replaced by a dark scowl.

The crew and he watched the Cotillion from the t.v.  
Harry watched Uma step out with hair tied into a bun above her head and a dress that made her look like one of the Royals in Auradon.  
She was beautiful, yes, but far from the Isle girl he had fallen in lo-  
_No._  
_Stop, stupid brain_. _Do not finish that thought_.  
He watched her smile and flirt with King Ben and declare that she loved him.  
He knew it was a lie, but that didn't stop him from curling his hand into a fist around his hook when Ben said it back.  
He tried to distract himself by reveling in the pain on Mal's face, he really did.  
But his gaze kept on being drawn to the bright smile on Uma's face.  
He knew that wasn't her real smile.  
She was faking. Right?  
The more he thought the more he began to doubt himself.  
_What if that was Uma's real smile?_  
_What if their relationship had simply been her playing along with his crazy whims?_  
_What if Ben was the one she wanted?_  
Harry fought the urge to get up and leave.  
Instead, he forced himself to stay and watch.  
Uma's plan was soon discovered and Harry told himself he was disappointed the plan hadn't worked and not at all happy that the spell over Ben had broken.  
He dismissed the crew after Uma sank underneath the waves and went to the shore to look for her.  
When she failed to appear, Harry decided to go out and look for her. He tossed his hat onto the grainy shore and waded into the surf.  
After about five minutes of swimming, he found her near the barrier, sitting on a jagged rock that jutted up from the sea.  
Her hair had been loosened from her bun and now fell over her shoulders and back.  
The turquoise dress pooled around her, some spilling into the water below and her seashell necklace glowed faintly.  
"Want some company?"  
She started at his voice and turned to look down at him.  
Her brown eyes flickered with surprise and she nodded silently.  
He hauled himself up and shook his hair out.  
Before he could pull off his jacket to wring it out, Uma flicked her wrist, her necklace pulsing gold  
Almost immediately, his clothes felt dry.  
"Captain," He began.  
"I already tried taking down the barrier," She interrupted, staring straight ahead, "My magic's not strong enough,"  
"Oh,"  
He sat next to her and found where she was staring.  
Auradon.  
The familiar anger he felt when watching her dance with Ben returned.  
"Do you miss it?"  
She looked at him, brows furrowed.  
"What?"  
"Do you miss Auradon and their pretty princes?"  
He tried to keep his voice neutral, but some venom must have seeped in because she raised an eyebrow at him.  
"You were upset about my plan earlier," She said, tilting her head to the side as she studied him, "Why?"  
"Just seemed a little risky, love," He replied, throwing her a smile that probably came across as bared teeth.  
She laughed.  
"I might have believed you if I didn't know you well enough,"  
His lie had been spotted.  
"Know what I think?" She asked.  
He wasn't given enough time to reply and she continued, "I think you're jealous,"  
He prided himself on keeping his cool with a smirk.  
"Me? Jealous of the son of a mutt?"  
"Yep,"  
"Well, you're wrong, dear,"  
"If that's what you say," She hummed.  
Her gaze turned back in the direction of Auradon and he saw her eyes grow sad.  
"I failed you," She whispered.  
Harry noted with some twisted pleasure that Uma had said _you_ , not _them_.  
Meaning she thought she had failed him _personally_ ; not their crew.  
"We'll find another way to Auradon," He insisted, "And you'll have your revenge,"  
" _Our_ ," She corrected after a long moment of silence.  
"Our," He repeated, smirking.  
They sat there together a moment longer.  
"Let's get back," Harry said, "The Isle needs it Oueen,"  
"Help me up," Uma ordered and he took her hand as they stood.  
"Ugh," She said, looking down at her dress, "I'm burning this as soon as I can,"  
"I'll help," He agreed.  
_Never_ again did he want to see Uma act as she did during the Cotillion.  
This was his Uma: sassy and confident and manipulative.  
The smile she wore was slanted toward one side and glinted with mischief.  
He found himself wondering how he ever thought that the smile she wore at the Cotillion was real.  
As he led her to the edge of the rocks, something strange happened.  
Uma suddenly stumbled forward and as he reached out to steady her, warm lips brushed across his cheek.  
The only thing that kept him from dismissing it as an accident was the fact that she lingered instead of yanking away the second contact was made.  
His heart slammed against his chest and he found himself thinking if this was what love felt like, he could see why Mal chose it over evil. _(That didn't make her any less than a traitor, though.)_  
Uma pulled away, completely composed while he froze in shock.  
She strode in front of him, slipping into the water.  
"Coming, Hook?" She called, a teasing tilt in her voice.  
He laughed and jumped in, splashing her in the process.  
She laughed as well, pushing wet braids away from her face.  
They swam around for awhile, splashing each other until Uma decided it was time for them to go back to land.  
As they turned toward home, Uma paused to look back at Auradon.  
"We'll get there," He said, "I promise,"  
What was _wrong_ with him?  
Villains didn't make promises unless they were death threats.  
Maybe this romance business really did make you soft.  
He couldn't find it in himself to be upset though, the warmth of Uma's kiss still lingering on his skin.  
"I know," She said and turned back to him with a smile that held a promise of chaos and evil.  
"This story's not over yet,"  
He returned her grin and the two of them swam back to the Isle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry Hook knew that there was a chance that he was, quite possibly, crazy.

He just didn't care.

And why should he?

He loved how a simple smirk and wide-eyed stare could send the person he directed it towards running scared.

It worked on everyone.  
Well, _almost_ everyone.  
With the exception of his sisters and father only two he knew could stand his intensity.  
And of that two only one truly mattered to him.

"What's my name?" His Captain demanded as she strode onto the deck, dressed in the blue leather he was accustomed to.  
"What's my name? What's my name?"  
The crew members shouted their answer as Harry watched from above in the Crow's Nest.  
As if sensing his presence, the Captain looked up, her brown eyes meeting his light blue ones.  
"What's my name?" She asked again.  
The crew responded once more, but Harry knew the question was meant for him.  
He quickly climbed down, landing on the wooden deck with a slight thump as she approached him.  
"What's my name?"  
" _Uma_ ," He replied, voice a near whisper.  
She smirked and touched his cheek, fingers lingering on the place her lips had been a day before.  
Somehow he knew the gesture was meant to represent a kiss.  
He grinned maniacally at her and she laughed.  
"Shall we plot to take over the world, Captain?"  
"We shall," She replied

_We shall._

**Author's Note:**

> Nice comments and Kudos are welcomed!
> 
> (I _really_ hope there's a third movie!)


End file.
